The Fanonite Academy Awards 2015
DuttPanda over here! So basically, I`m revamping an idea of ElectricMayhem about opening an award ceremony or something. Well, it`s just me giving off awards. I dunno if I`m suppossed to write it here or not but lets see what the Boss says! So you can nominate any article of yours for the following categories: *Best Article *Best Character *Best Collaboration Universe or 'Best Reality (optional choice) *Best Movie *Best TV Series/Show End of conversation. Unless there is a flaw in the system, that is. Although I can make this an archive article if that is necessary. 'UPDATE: Instead of posting tables on this article, I will create templates for each awards and then establish them on the award-winning page. If there is any matter of interference, contact me within.. now!!! Winners Leaderboard January, 2015 Best Movie *Fantastic Four (2015 film) by ElectricMayhem: In an extraordinary and fascinating world, where curiousity is driving man to learn more and more, four people are involved in a scientifical expedition which goes awrily wrong and gives them amazing abilities. Now it is up to their mantle to handle the responsibility of upholding peace in a dark world, which is started by them. Find out the amazing adventure of the Fantastic Four! Best Character *Curt Conners (Marvel NEW!) by Uncanny X-Factor: A different glance at Curt Conners, the underrated supervillian of Spidey! What if Curt Conners had switched bodies with Peter Parker. Think of what he would do. What his actions would do to the world. Think of how ''he ''could actually hold the mantle of the great responsibility. All of them are indulged in this AMAZINGLY fascinating article! Best Article *X-Men (2015 film) by XtranormalGeek: Apparently, this is the best X-Men plotline I ever read in this wiki (although it`s not completed; no offense to anyone, I respect all other articles! I have enjoyed all of them!). With sophisticated and a well going storyline midst the fanon story, this, I think, is LITERALLY better than Origins:Wolverine and The Last Stand. Seriously! Best Reality *Cap-Verse by Uncanny X-Factor: `'Cap-Verse' is an event created by Uncanny X-Factor meant to be an equivalent of Spider-Verse for alternate Captain Americas. It occurred when an alternate version of Red Skull with the abilities of Onslaught decided to exterminate the plague of Captain America.' I`m not surprised of The Next X-Man`s amazingness... Best TV Series *Assemble! by Bridgetterocks: Avengers, X-Men, Inhumans, Fantastic Four, Heroes For Hire, you name it! The vast empire of superhero administrations and fights make it a thrilling joyride and a helluva experience! February, 2015 Nominate your articles in particular fields! Best Movie Nominations: *Godzilla vs Hulk (film) by Cloverfield monster *Ant Man and the Wasp (Film) (Earth-77) by Vision0 (WINNER!!!) Best Character *Stephen Alexander Barmms (Earth-616) by BionicleTOA (WINNER!!!) *Jennifer Hathaway (Earth-616) by Irockz707 Best Article *Marvel Cinematic Universe (CratedCompany) by CratedCompany *Revelations (A!) by BridgetteRocks *Age of Ultron (A!) by BridgetteRocks (TIEBREAKER) *Brothers' War (Earth-31184) by Vision0 *Earth-101420 nominated by Vision0, by DuttPanda and Vision0 and 7 others. (TIEBREAKER) Best TV Show *Sensational Spider-Man (Cartoon) by Irockz707 (TIEBREAK) *Ultimate Spider by TrojanPanda *Doctor Strange: Sorcerer Supreme by Vision0 (TIEBREAK) Category:DuttPanda